Percy, Annabeth, and oh so many spiders
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: A series of one-shots about Percy having to deal with Annabeth's phobia of spiders. There will be Percabeth. BWAHAHAHA!
1. Waking up to spiders

**A/N: So, I've had a bunch of ideas about how Percy has to deal with Annabeth's phobia of spiders. They'll probably all be independent little one-shots, but I'm too lazy to publish them all. **

**P.S, I don't own PJO.**

**R&R!**

* * *

I woke up to the shaft of sunlight through my cabin window. I groaned.

"Sun, you suck," I mumbled. I heard one of my siblings snort at me, and I was about to give him/her a word beating, when I noticed something glistening in the window of the cabin. It was a spider web. I saw a dead fly caught in the strings, and one of it's legs was stuck in what looked suspiciously like a salute, unless I was hallucinating. I froze out of fear as I saw it climbing across the silk threads. It was one of those awful hairy ones that jumped really far.

That's when it all went to hell.

I shrieked, and all my brothers and sisters woke up, startled.

"Whadisid, Annabeth?" I heard Malcom slur.

"SPIDER!" I screeched again.

This jolted them all from their stupor, and they saw it in the window. In a flash, everyone in my cabin was out of bed, and pressed up against the opposite wall, as far away from the spider as possible. It moved, and we tensed. I could see its beady black eyes shining on it's hairy head.

We were at a standstill for a for the moment. Just then, the spider launched itself. Directly. At. Me. I couldn't help it. I screamed. All my siblings were shrieking too, even though it was crawling on me. I was screeching so loud that I must woken up the whole camp.

I swatted at my pajamas, and I saw it fall to the floor. This was my chance. I booked it for the door, still screaming. My family followed my lead, and soon we were all out the door. This was one of those rare times that children of Athena showed their true colors.

I ran into the first cabin I saw. Unfortunately, it housed my other worst nightmare: Percy Jackson. He groaned loudly when I slammed the door. He sat up, and his inky hair flew in every direction. I would have laughed had I not been so shook up about the spider.

Percy looked at me, and blinked hard. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. "You're really here," he stated.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain," I retorted.

"Remind me why?" he asked.

"There was a spider in my cabin-"

"Right, and I'm Zeus. You must've come for some company," he said, laying back down, and patting the space next to him.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?" I said.

"You're excused," he said cheekily.

I glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was staring, fascinated at the underside of the bunk above him. He turned his head to look at me, and his eyes widened. He glanced nervously over my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"S-sp-spider!" he yelled, pointing behind me. I whirled around, a scream readied at my lips, but it died in my throat. All I saw was the blank door.

"PERCY JACKS-" I started, turning around, furious. I glanced around the room, but all I saw was the open window. I heard insane laughter coming from the gaping crack. I almost ripped the door off its hinges when I thew it open. "PERCEUS JACKSON! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Gods, did I love that boy.


	2. Hero of the Athena Cabin

**A/N: I already had these two chapters pre-written, so it might be a little while before the next update... but... then again... whatever, i'll start writing in a bit.**

**As much as I wished for my birthday and Christmas, I didn't get my wish to own the PJO series. :'(**

**R&R!**

* * *

I lay in a blissful sleep, which I think I fully deserved after a long day of training.

In my dream, I was walking down a beach, hand in hand with Annabeth. We were talking, and laughing. It felt good to have a break of monster-fighting. I heard a wail, and turned to see a bird flying towards me, screaming its tail feathers off. I felt a hard jab in the stomach, and was awoken rudely by something crawling on me.

"What in Hades?" I asked, very confused. The screaming hadn't stopped, and it was beginning to make me grumpy. I opened my eyes, to find that Annabeth was crawling on top of me (awkward). She got to the other side of the bed, and squished herself as far from the door as possible, screeching like a harpy.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"SPIDER!" she shrieked.

"Good morning to you, too," I said. "Why are you in my cabin?" I asked.

"SPIDER!" she replied, pointing to the door.

"Where?"

"SPIDER!"

"Yeah, I got that part. Where is it?" I snapped. She looked at me, and she seemed really fragile. "Sorry, it's just I was having a nice dream. The real you here is better though." I embraced her, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's... It's in the Athena cabin," she managed to say through her short shallow breaths. I think its called hyperventilating. I'm not sure though, I've never been good with big words. She put her head between her knees, and tried to calm herself down.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You stay here, got that?" Annabeth nodded, and I grabbed Riptide off my nightstand. I jogged to the Athena cabin in my pajamas, and got some startled looks from early-bird campers and wood nymphs.

I entered the simple cabin, and marveled again at all the technology here. I glanced in the corner where all of Annabeth's siblings were huddled. I looked in the windowsill, and saw a tiny spider. It couldn't have been bigger than the head of a pin. I sighed, and pulled a Kleenex out of one of the nearby boxes.

I squished the spider with the tissue, almost feeling bad. All Annabeth's brothers and sisters stared at me in wonder. One of them started clapping, and soon the whole cabin was giving me a round of applause. I smiled and shook my head, throwing away the Kleenex.

I walked back to my cabin, to find Annabeth huddled under the sheets. "The coast is clear," I said, pulling the sheets away from her face and sitting next to her. Her lower lip trembled, and I laughed at her.

"It's not funny," she said defensively.

"You're right, it's not... Okay, yeah it is." Annabeth gave me a grouchy look, and I laughed gently at her expression. It softened a bit, and she snuggled closer to me and sighed. I kissed her head, and lay my unruly black hair on top of her golden princess curls.

"All your siblings think that I'm some sort of spider-slaying hero now," I said. Annabeth laughed. We sat in silence for a little while before I heard a shriek from outside.

"SPIDER!"

"Get to it then, Percy spider-slayer Jackson," she teased. I kissed her forehead, and jogged out the door, ready for a bigger opponent this time.

* * *

**I love this pairing soooo much. I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about. -shrugs-**

**R&R! Flames welcome!**


	3. Spider down my shirt!

**A/N: I made this up completely on the spot. I am so skilled. But alas, not skilled enough to own PJO. **

**But yeah. R&R please!**

* * *

I walked into the Poseidon cabin one day for inspection. I didn't tell Percy that I was coming, so he would be totally unprepared. I laughed to myself. I guess he would be doing kitchen duty today. I arrived at the small cabin, and let myself in.

I was not expecting what I saw when I walked in.

The entire cabin was spotless, not a dust bunny or pair of shorts in sight. Percy stood in the middle of the room, looking extremely proud of himself. I closed the door behind me.

"Percy... you actually cleaned?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, I wasn't raised in a barn, ya know." I quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, Annabeth. What score did I get?" I pursed my lips and walked around the cabin, looking in ever nook and cranny for a stray candy wrapper or piece of gum. Then, I saw it.

The spider web.

I froze, my eyes stuck to the ceiling.

"What, what is it?" he asked me, waving a hand in front of my blank face. I pointed to it. He swore under his breath, then looked at my shoulder.

"Annabeth. I need you to stay calm." I nodded my head gently, and he glanced at my shoulder again. "Don't move. Do not move a muscle." I could feel myself turn into an unmoving stone statue, and Percy glared at my shoulder again. "Annabeth, don't look at your shoulder, or you will die."

"That's helpful, Seaweed Brain. Now I'll be tempted to," I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my eyes from flicking to my shoulder. I breathed in short, shallow breaths.

Percy backed up slowly, opening a drawer and grabbing a notebook out.

He raised his hand with the notebook in it, and I thought he was going to hit me with it. "Stay. Very. Still." He brought the notebook down on my shoulder, and he swore.

"Percy? What's happening? Please tell-" I stopped mid-sentence. I could feel something crawling down the collar of my shirt.

"Percy?!" I said, my voice hysterical. "Percy, what just crawled down my shirt?!"

He swore again. "Annabeth, I need you to take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Fine, just let that spider crawl around on your chest!" I could feel the color drain from my face. Without any hesitation, I ripped off my shirt. I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks as Percy got distracted for a moment. I cleared my throat. He was blushing too, now.

"I see it," he said. I resisted the urge to cross my arms. I could feel it crawling around on my chest, thankfully not trying to burrow into my bra or something. I started seeing black spots dance across my vision. I was hyperventilating, trying to suppress the whimper in my throat.

"Calm down."

"But there's a spider crawling on me!" I said, my voice hoarse and several octaves higher than usual.

"I know. It can smell fear I bet."

"That makes me feel a ton better!" He scowled at me, and raised the notebook again.

He thwacked me on the chest, and I heard a mix between a squish and a crunch sound.

"EWWWW! GET IT OFF ME, PERCY! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I screamed. He grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to me. I didn't move.

"I am NOT touching spider guts, Jackson!"

"No need to get touchy, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be comfortable with me wiping there!" We both blushed again.

"I don't care, just get. It. Off. NOW." Percy's face contorted into disgust as he slowly wiped the spider gunk off of me. He chucked the tissue in the trash, and he got out a tube of wet wipes. He threw it to me, and I took one out, rubbing at the green spot the spider left.

We sat in silence for a while. "I suppose I get a zero for having a spider in my cabin?" he said.

I laughed nervously. "No, more like a four. One, you did have a spider in your cabin. But two, you killed it for me, so you get a four." He laughed.

"Nice logic."

"Mm hmm," I made a noise of agreement. More awkward silence. "Hey Percy, you don't happen to have a tee shirt I can borrow?"

* * *

**My sister has this phobia of spiders. So, the next chapter will be about her experience today with one big ass spider, and a boot, and my dog. only, it'll be put into PJO style and characters. I was dying of laugher when she rushed in the front door screaming her head off.**

**Yeah... I know, my family and I are freaks... R&R please!**


	4. To Retrieve a Boot

**A/N: so, as promised here's the new chapter. I don't own PJO.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Juniper and I were going on a hike through the woods. Chiron asked me to map out some of the areas we haven't explored, and who better to be an escort through the forest than a wood nymph?

I laced on my hiking boots, then exited my cabin. Juniper was waiting by the tree line, arms crossed. She didn't look very happy.

"What is it? What's with the pissy face?"

"Your boyfriend's dog, you know the hellhound? She took a leak on my tree. So, the term 'pissy face' isn't all that far off."

"Juniper, I'm sorry, I'll have a word with Percy later." She smiled, and immediately changed moods.

"Okay! Come on, Annabeth! Let's go for a hike!" She grabbed my hand, and we ran through into the wood. I tried to run, but it didn't really work with huge hiking boots on.

Juniper led me to a clearing I had never been in. There were small white and pink wildflowers lining the edges, along with a lot of mushrooms.

"This is the place Grover and I come to talk." She smiled faintly. "Gods, I miss that silly satyr."

"Me too. This place is really beautiful. Thanks for showing it to me." I marked it on my map with a small circle with a tiny caption telling what it was.

"I have another place you might like," she said. She took my hand and led me through the maze of trees. After about another ten minutes of walking, Juniper led me into another small field. There was tall grass everywhere, and a lone willow tree stood tall in the middle. There were bunches of blooming thistles. They were actually a brilliant fuchsia color, and the seed pods were more of a tan brown.

I took a tentative step forward in the grass. The gigantic willow tree towered over, very intimidating. I felt something in my boot and panicked for a moment.

_It's probably just a seed pod_, I thought to myself. Then, it moved. I froze, and my mind shut off.

My only thoughts were, OHMYGODTHEREISSOMETHINGINMYB OOTDOIDARELOOKATWHATITIS?

I looked down, and regretted my decision. I shrieked and kicked my boot off. We sat there for a moment, both of us wondering what to do.

It was a tan, fat spider. It blended in with the dry grass around my boot. It had a tiny head and a huge butt with spindly legs. I screamed, and my subconscious was listening to Juniper ask me what was wrong. I spun on my heel, and ran back where we came, all the way screaming my head off. I barely felt the pain in my bare foot from where I had stepped on thistles and sticks.

When I got back to camp, I was still screaming, although it was more of a hoarse gasping noise. I ran to Percy's cabin, opened the door, and locked it. He was sleeping when I came in. He was always sleeping, now that I think about it. Chiron said it was the curse of Achilles, and that he needed to sleep as much as possible. Too bad.

"PERCYOHMYGODSTHERE'SAREALLYBIGASSSPIDEROUTTHERE !" He groaned and frowned. "PERCY! WAKE UP!" I screeched.

"Maybe later, Annabeth. Too sleepy right now," he mumbled. I thwacked him on the head with the map. I honestly didn't understand how he didn't wake up.

"PERCEUS JACKSON! WAKE UP NOW!"

I thwacked him again, this time harder. He didn't even stir. I tried a different tactic, slowly inching my fingers towards the weak spot on his back.

"Stop it, that tickles." There was only one tactic left. I crouched down by his face, and leaned in to kiss him. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled against my lips.

I pulled away. "You were awake all along, weren't you?" I asked. He grinned, rubbing his eyes and nodded. "Damn it, Percy! I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"I do now."

"Bull shit." I scowled at him. "Sooo, I heard something about a spider?" I tried to keep my lower lip from trembling. I walked over to the bed, and sat by him. "How big was it?" I held my fingers up making a large 'O'. It was about the size of a half dollar, but usually you don't see them that big unless they're monsters.

"What happened?" he asked. I told him my story, and he laughed at me.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. He kept laughing, even when he got a face full of pillow.

"So, you want me to go get your boot for you because you're afraid of a spider?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, but you have to come with me. Did it ever even cross your brilliant mind that maybe I don't like spiders any more than you do?"

"Nobody hates spiders more than I do."

"True, but I really don't like them either."

"Too bad. You have to kill them because I'll scream at you until you do." Percy sighed.

"You're so difficult, Wise Girl."

"I told you that I would never make things easy for you. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Fine. But if I catch you trying to sneak off, I'll drop that spider down your pants."

"I wasn't planning to sneak off," I lied.

"Good." He threw on a pair of sneakers, and I led him out the door. I stopped at my cabin to change my shoes. We walked to the meadow in silence, but Percy would occasionally glance at me and snicker. I must have been deathly pale or something.

Just when I was about to ask him what he was laughing at, he said, "You know your hair looks really nice like that." I looked at him in confusion, and reached up to feel my hair. I could feel bits of stuff and twigs in it. I blushed, and furiously tried to comb the crap out with my fingers.

Percy laughed at me again, and I gave him a look. We reached the meadow, and I froze. I was not going in there if I knew there was a spider lurking. Thinking about going in is one thing, and actually doing it is completely different.

"Hey Percy, I know I said that-"

"Shut up and come on." He grabbed my hand, and marched us out into the field. I followed him reluctantly, and he walked up to my boot. He gently prodded it with his foot, and nothing happened.

Percy relaxed and picked it up. He turned it upside down and shook it. By this time, I was hiding behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

Something fell out, and I screamed, jumping on Percy's back.

"Damn it, Annabeth! Stop screaming in my ear! It was only a rock!" My mouth snapped shut, and I hopped off him, brushing myself off and trying to regain my dignity.

Percy laughed, and handed me my boot. I whacked him on the arm, and turned back the way we came.

"I suppose that's the only 'thank you' I'm going to get, huh?"

"Yep." He laughed. "Oh, by the way, Juniper asked you 'nicely' to keep your dog from pissing on her tree again."

"Shit." I laughed and let him find his own way back to camp.

* * *

**So, I'll tell you the REAL story with the spider. It happened yesterdayyy... or something. meh, it's summer, I don't keep track of time. Anyway.**

**I was sitting on the couch writing a new chapter for a this story. My sister went to take the dog outside, and the dog had to go poop. So, my sister had to walk into the tall grass because my dog is very picky about where she poops. She was standing in the tall grass, and she feels something in her boot. Yes, my sister wears boots in the summer time. It's just her. Getting back to the point, she feels something in her boot, ans she just thinks it's a thistle. So, you can imagine her panic when it starts moving. She screams and kicks the boot off. Sure enough, there's a really big ass spider sitting on it. She runs screaming back to the house, and she comes in the door, and she's hyperventilating. I just laughed at her, even though I would have done the same thing. Later, she makes my dad go get her boot for her, even though he's afraid of spiders too. The spider wasn't there, so neither of them were screaming. I don't think i've ever heard my dad scream... Whatever. It was an extremely amusing experience for me, and I will give her crap about it until the day she dies.**

**R&R!**


	5. Happy Halloween

**A/N: please, if you have any amusing spider stories, PM me and I'll see if I can put them into epic PJO format. Sorry, I don't think this chapter is nearly as funny as the others.**

**I don't own PJO. R&R!**

* * *

Happy Halloween.

I hate Halloween. People always play pranks on me. They seem to get a kick out of it, but I do not find it the least bitamusing.

Like today, for example.

A lot of campers decided to come back for Halloween at Camp Half-Blood. Mostly because we were down in our numbers, and ourdefenses were still very poor. And, monsters always attacked on Halloween.

I was practicing at the arena when I heard the first scream.

I immediately stopped hacking at the defenseless dummy, and ran towards the scream. I stopped outside the Aphrodite cabin.

Someone had painted it the most disgusting shade of orange, and all the flowers in the boxes were replaced by thorns.

I bashed down the door, and ran inside. It was utter chaos in there. Somehow, most of the Aphrodite campers had managed to lose a limb, or their entire head. There was a girl, I think her name was Lacy, screaming her head off. Literally. Her head was on the floor, and where her neck was severed, there was a thick white cloud. I sighed.

"Annabeth! You have to help me! I don't know what happened! I put on one of my necklaces, and then bim, bam, boom! The heads started rolling!"

"Lacy, calm down. I'm going to put your head back on and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay..." I picked up Lacy's head, and smacked it back on her shoulders. It stuck.

"Lacy, and this goes for all of you too," I said addressing the whole cabin. "Don't put on any jewelry. I think the Hecate cabin put a spell on it so that it severs any body part from you. Do not wear the jewelry. Got that?" They all nodded and retrieved their limbs.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" I heard Lacy call as I went out the door.

"No problem!" I called back. Just then, I heard another scream. Great. I ran towards it, and I ended up at the Cabin one; Zeus. Or rather, what used to be cabin one.

There was just an empty hole in the ground now. I looked up, and there was Thalia, hanging on to a column for dear life. The entire cabin was suspended in the sky. She was screaming so loud I bet they could hear it in New York.

"Thalia! Calm down! I'll be right back!" I sprinted to the stables and hopped on Blackjack. "Zeus' cabin, hurry!" I didn't know if he understood me, but he took off and landed over where it used to be. I pointed up, and I thought I saw is eyes widen. "We have to go get Thalia!" He snorted and flew up. Thalia was still screaming, and she looked like she was going to faint.

Blackjack landed on the stairs, and I grabbed Thalia, dragging her on behind me. We landed, and I thanked Blackjack, promising to stop by later to give him some sugar cubes.

"Thalia? You okay?" she nodded, but she looked like she was going to faint. So, I dragged her to the nearest cabin. Poseidon.

I stopped outside the door, and I heard swearing inside. I opened it up to find Percy sitting on his bed, drawn up against the wall. On his floor were ten dead fish. He had a clothes pin on his nose, and he did not look happy.

The stench hit me, and I almost hurled. "Percy, come here." He shook his head furiously. "Come. Here. Now." He shook his head again. I hope it didn't fall off like some of the Aphrodite campers' did.

"Fine! Then stay here and let these rot! Or, you could just climb out the window." Percy glanced at the window in surprise. It was right next to his bed, and the Seaweed Brain didn't see it. Go figure. I snickered, and he scowled at me, crawling over to his window. He opened it up and leaped out.

I dragged the now unconscious Thalia outside to meet Percy. We picked up Thalia together and put her in the Big House.

"Well, that was exciting," He remarked dryly.

"Yeah, really fun."

"Have you gotten pranked yet?"

"Not yet. I think the Hermes and Hecate cabins teamed up this year. Who do you think will be next?" As if on cue, The whole Ares cabin flooded out of their cabin, hacking their lungs out. All their clothes were hot pink, along with their hair, their shoes, their weapons.

Clarisse screeched when she looked down on herself. Her face turned beat red. She looked down right murderous. Then, she fainted. It must have been the fumes. She just keeled over, along with all the other Ares campers. Weird.

Percy and I exchanged a look, then burst out laughing.

There were a lot more pranks throughout the day. The Apollo cabins' arrows all screamed bad Haikus whenever they shot them, The Dionysus cabin was filled to the brim with leopard pelts, and someone put an alarm clock in the Hypnos cabin that wouldn't shut off.

Percy and I were running ourselves ragged trying to set everything right again. I didn't even notice that my cabin hadn't been pranked yet.

I walked into my cabin after dinner, exhausted. I hadn't been in there all day. My brothers and sisters all went to the campfire, so I trudged to my cabin alone.

I opened the door and heard something click. I flicked on the lights There was a ramp with a marble rolling down towards another piece of the small machine. Opening the door had triggered it. I watched in horror as the marble ran into dominoes that grew bigger and bigger. Eventually, the biggest domino fell against a hammer. The hammer swung down and connected with a glass case that housed the biggest spider I had ever seen.

The glass shattered, and out crawled the tarantula. Right towards me. I screamed louder than Thalia could ever dream of. I heard shouts outside, and the Percy ran up behind me. I was screaming and backing up, and I ran right into him. I turned around to face him, and jumped on him, flipping myself so that I was on his back. I had a choke hold on his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"KILLITPERCY!KILLITKILLITKILLIT!" I screeched.

"DAMN IT, ANNABETH STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" I didn't stop. Percy took out riptide, planning on slashing it to bits.

"DON'T KILL IT! I DON'T WANT SPIDER GUTS ON MY FLOOR!"

"So first you tell me to kill it, then you change your mind and say you don't want spider crap in your cabin?"

"YES, NOW GET IT OUT OF HERE AND KILL IT!" I screamed.

Percy sighed and slid Riptide under the spider. He flung it out the door, and he stumbled outside after it.

"Can you not grip so hard on my neck?" he wheezed. I loosened my choke hold a little bit and he thanked me. The spider was scurrying towards us. I shrieked again and Percy winced.

"KILLIT!"

Percy swung Riptide, and the spider went splat on his blade.

"EEEWWWW!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I grossed you out, but at least I killed it." I nodded, and buried my head in the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Percy."

"No problem."

"Yes, it was."

"Well, on the bright side, it's dead and now we can go kill the entire Hermes cabin." I nodded again, and tightened my hold on him a bit. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Never. Why would I ever let go of you?"

"Because you're choking me?"

"So?"

"If you don't let me go, or at least loosen your grip, I'm going to suffocate. If that happens, then you'll have nobody to save you from spider attacks." I loosened my death-grip on his neck, but I didn't let go.

"So does this mean that I'll have a monkey on my back the rest of my life?"

"Yup," I said. I hugged him, and he slipped his hands on the back of my knees so that I could unwrap my legs from his waist. We went to go sit by the campfire, and I didn't let him go once.

"Happy Halloween, Seaweed Brain."

"Happy Halloween, Wise Girl."

* * *

**R&R please!**


	6. Makeovers, boots, and arachnids

**A/N: I would like to thank ****XxWonderStruckTSxX**** for giving me this wonderful idea.**

**I don't own PJO. :'(**

**R&R!**

* * *

"FUDGE, I DON'T CARE JUST KILL IT!"

"I CAN'T IT'S RUNNING AROUND!"

"DAMN IT! JUST THROW SOMETHING!" Thud. Miss. "YOU CAN'T THROW FOR CRAP!"

"YOU WON'T EVEN GO NEAR IT! DON'T CRITICIZE MY METHODS!"

This wasn't my idea of a fun sleepover.

* * *

Three hours earlier...

* * *

"Annabeth!" I turned towards my name. It was Silena. "Annabeth, what are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping, why?"

"Some of the girls are going to have a sleepover in the Aphrodite cabin. Would you want to come? We're going to do makeovers, and tell spooky stories"

"Sure, as long as nobody touches my hands. I am NOT walking around with fake nails on. By the way, who all is coming?"

"Me, you, Thalia, Katie, Lacy, and Clarisse." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, do I need to bring anything?"

"Pajamas, a pillow and a sleeping bag. Oh, and snacks if you want them."

"Okay, I'll be there after dinner!"

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

I grabbed my bag and skipped to the Aphrodite cabin. This should be fun, I thought to myself. Before I even knocked on the door, Silena opened it and welcomed me in.

There was a make up station, a pedicure station, a manicure station, a hair-do station, and a dress station.

I whistled, and looked around in amazement. Clarisse was sitting in the corner scowling. Apparently, Silena had not told her that we were doing makeovers. Lacy was doing Katie's hair, and Thalia was looking for a black dress on the long rack.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this par-tay started!" Silena said. She took my hand and sat me down at the makeup station. She had me close my eyes, and I felt feather light touches all over my face. She put on eyeliner, lipstick, and mascara, along with stuff I didn't even have a name for.

Meanwhile, Thalia found a suitable dark blue dress because there were no black, and she put on a pair of very high heels. She walked over to the manicure station, and started to remove her the black polish on her nails.

Katie was giving herself a pedicure, and Lacy had dragged Clarisse to the hair-do station.

I looked in the mirror and screamed. It wasn't because I didn't look gorgeous, I did, but I saw something behind me. Silena was asking me what was wrong, and I spun around.

It stared at me from its perch on the wall.

The spider.

It was large and hairy, one of those nasty ones that jump super fast. I screamed and pointed. Everyone successfully gave themselves whiplash trying to turn around. We all moved away from the wall, even Clarisse.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I screamed. "KILL IT!"

"I don't want spider guts on my wall!" Silena said.

"TOO BAD, JUST KILL IT!" We all threw stilettoes and strappy high heels at the spider. It jumped around, dodging our attacks.

"DAMN IT! SILENA, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE?!"

"You agreed to it! Don't blame it all on me!"

"FUDGE I DON'T CARE JUST KILL IT!"

"I CAN'T IT'S RUNNING AROUND!"

"DAMN IT! JUST THROW SOMETHING!" Thud. Miss. "YOU CAN'T THROW FOR CRAP!"

"YOU WON'T EVEN GO NEAR IT! DON'T CRITICIZE MY METHODS!"

"I HATE YOU, SILENA!"

"Love you too, Annabeth."

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP BICKERING AND HELP KILL THE DAMN THING?!" Thalia screamed, grabbing a boot out of the closet. "Well, I can't throw this, it'll break through the wall." She tossed it behind her, and there was a quiet squish noise.

We all froze.

"I'm not checking under there," I said.

"Neither am I," said Thalia.

"Nope!" Katie, Silena and Lacy said together.

"You guys are such wimps," Clarisse said. She stood up and walked over to the boot. Lifting it up, she glanced at what was under. The only thing that remained of the spider was a dark black smudge.

We all cheered. Maybe this sleepover wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. It was really late and i could barely keep my eyes open...**

**ZzZzZzZz...**

**R&R!**


	7. Spiders and Neosporin Don't Mix Well

**A/N: I would like to thank XxWonderStruckTSxX for giving me this brilliant idea.**

**I would love to hear all about your frightening spider stories. I'll put them into epic PJO format. **

**Speaking of which, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"DAMN IT! OW OW OWWWWW!" I heard someone scream. No, not someone. Percy.

"Percy! What happened are you okay?" I said, running up to him. He was at the bottom of the stairs to the porch at the Big House. He was sprawled across the steps so that his head was in the grass, and his feet at the top of the steps. I don't know how he managed it. He had lost his invincibility at Camp Jupiter, so I suppose it must have hurt.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. I like falling down the stairs and hitting my head while simultaneously twisting my knee. Of course I'm not okay!" I kneeled down on his side.

"No need to freak, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry, It's just being in this position kind of hurts. A lot."

"What, not used to anything hurting?" I asked him. He scowled. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Would you help me up?" I nodded, and moved his legs off the stairs so all of him was lying down in the grass. Then, I grabbed his hands and hauled him up. I dragged him to the infirmary, and sat him down in a bed.

"Stay," I commanded. He saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am." I blew him a kiss, and walked outside.

I jogged to the archery range. Will was always there.

"Will!" I called when I saw him. He let his arrow loose, and it hit the bulls-eye. "Nice," I said, commenting on his archery.

"Hey, Annabeth. Watcha need?" he asked, turning to me.

"Percy fell down the stairs, and he hurt himself. Could you check on him please?"

"Sure thing. Watch this." He pulled an arrow from his quiver, notched it, then let it loose without looking. Bulls-eye.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Thanks. Now, let's go see Percy." I led him back to the Big House where Percy was waiting impatiently in his bed.

Will took one look at him, and said, "Twisted knee, couple days to walk, two weeks to heal completely. Minor cuts and bruises, about a week if you don't pick the scabs. I'll put some neosporin on them to keep out infection." Will grabbed a spray bottle of neosporin, and grabbed Percy's arm.

"This is going to sting," he warned Percy. Percy just nodded. Will squirted some onto one of Percy's cuts, and he winced.

Will continued to disinfect Percy's cuts, and I looked around the room, bored. My eyes landed on the floor, and I screamed.

There was this huge, ugly, black spider on the floor, staring at me. I stood up on my chair, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Percy asked me, alarmed.

"SPIDER!" I screeched. I heard Percy sigh.

"Sorry, Wise Girl. I can't kill it. I'm incapacitated."

"KILL IT!" I screamed.

"I told you, I can't walk."

"Well, suck it up! Be a man!"

"You're the one who told me not to move!"

"Yeah, that was then, and this is now! KILL. IT."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, for Gods' sake!" Will shouted. He took the neosporin bottle and walked calmly over to the spider. He squatted down, and started spraying it. I watched in wonder as the spider cringed and started twitching. Will kept spraying it, and eventually, the spider stopped moving altogether.

I gaped at Will. He smirked, stood up, and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "No problem at all."

"You killed it," I said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"You. Killed. It."

"Zeus, and I thought you were smart." I scowled, then hugged him.

"Thank you, Will."

"That's enough hugging now," Percy said. I squeezed Will one more time, then sat back down in my chair.

"Well," Will said a couple of awkward minutes later, "that was exciting."

* * *

**R&R please!**


	8. Spiderwebs

**A/N: Thank you all so much for those ideas n stuff. I'll try to use them all!**

**I don't own PJO... :'(**

**This chapter is short, but I would like to thank XxWonderStruckTSxX for these last couple wonderful Ideas. But yeah.**

* * *

I sat on the dock at the canoe lake. I heard footsteps. Running footsteps. They thudded down the dock, and I watched as a flash of orange, tan, and black raced past me.

Percy.

He jumped off the edge of the dock, performing a perfect dive. I clapped, and he motioned for me to come in with him. I shook my head.

"Come on, Annabeth! The water is perfect!"

"I'll look like a bad swimmer compared to you."

"Like I'm going to judge you. Now get in here!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. I'm coming in now." I stepped back a few paces, then got a running start to my dive. I leaped into the air, propelling myself forward. The lake water felt glorious.

I opened my eyes underwater, and there was Percy. His hair was wild, and his eyes bright. I don't know why he was wearing swim trunks, he could have gone swimming in normal clothes. However, I'm not complaining about him being shirtless (Oh my Gods!).

He grinned at me and made a bubble around us. This was about the only place we could be together in private. He hugged me, and sat cross-legged, me in his lap.

"Ya know, that dive was pretty good," he said. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"You're just saying that," I said.

"I mean it! For your mother being my dad's enemy, that was fantastic!"

"I thought you said that your Dad approved of me."

"I did. He just has a thing against your mother. No family reunions for us." I giggled, and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah..." We sat like that for ages, but eventually, I stretched, and got up. We swam up to the surface, and I was about to use the ladder when I saw a wispy silken threaded web. Almost unnoticeable.

I jerked away from the ladder, colliding with Percy.

"Annabeth, what is it?"

"Spider... SPIDER!" I swam away from the dock, and went way around the dock to get to shore. I ran back to my cabin.

Percy came in a few minutes later.

"You know that there wasn't a spider, it was just a web. Right?"

Shit.

* * *

**I can just imagine Annabeth being like, "Oh my gods, I feel sooo stupid."**

**Anywhooo, R&R! I'll post another chapter tomorrow afternoonish. probably.**


	9. Canoeing and Wolf Spiders

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews and ideas. Extra thanks to hanayou343 for this idea.**

**I don't own PJO... :( R&R!**

* * *

Thanks a lot for this, Chiron.

Can you believe what he did? He assigned me to take the little kids canoeing. The only upside is that Percy has to deal with them too.

He's so... gah...around kids. There isn't even a word. Maybe irresponsible? If I left him alone with them, he'd be like, "Oh, it's okay for you to touch that poisonous toad." Or, "Sure! Taunting the Ares cabin is a great idea!"

That's why I couldn't leave him alone with the children.

There were two kids, about eight and nine that were to go canoeing with Percy and I. There was Harley, a son of Hephaestus, and Brittney, a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy and I took the kids down to the canoe lake, and got them into a canoe. Percy would steer in the back, and the rest of us would paddle. I usually liked canoeing, but with small kids who have absolutely no experience, plus their parents never touch the water? Fantastic... that was sarcasm.

We paddled around the lake, Percy occasionally making smart-ass remarks.

I sighed as the breeze blew through my hair.

"Annabeth," Percy said. There was something about his voice that unnerved me.

"Percy? What is it?"

"Do. Not. Move." I froze up, but then relaxed a bit.

"Percy, I swear if this is a joke-"

"Don't move."

"Okay."

"What is it, Percy?" Harley asked.

"None of you move. Stop paddling." We all froze. Brittney screamed.

"Something just ran across my foot!" I heard Percy swear under his breath.

"Annabeth, I need you to close your eyes," Percy said. I complied. I felt something run over my foot, and I jumped, but didn't open my eyes.

"Percy, what was that? Tell me!"

"A... a spider."

"WHAT?! That was way to big to be a spider!"

"Uh, not if it's a wolf spider." My eyes snapped open, and I looked at the floor. It was just staring at me. All eight eyes were trained on my face.

I screamed.

I stood up, rocking the boat. I scrambled to the back of the boat, and it started to tip. I was screaming profanity that would have made sailors blush.

"ANNABETH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING THEM A LARGER VOCABULARY THAN THEY NEED!"

"I DON'T CARE THERE'S A FRICKING SPIDER!"

"Yes, there is. Now if you can't handle it, jump."

"Gods, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because your brain is clogged!"

Throughout this entire thing, Brittney kept up a constant scream, and flipped her head back and forth between us. Meanwhile, Harley bent down, and held out his hand toward the spider. It moved onto his hand, and Harley picked it up. He sighed and tossed the spider in the water. It tried to swim feebly, but it eventually sunk.

"Uh, guys?" Harley interrupted us. We both spun to look at him, and the boat rocked.

"What?" Percy snapped.

"I got rid of the spider." Percy and I gaped at him.

"You got rid of it? How?" I asked.

"I put it in the water."

Percy, Brittney and I just stared at him.

"Okay... Well that's one way you could do it."

* * *

**I should update one more time today... maybe. Could be late. Can't make promises. **

**R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Underfoot

**A/N: WOO HOO! TEN CHAPTERS! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. You guys are fantastic. I love all the funny reviews and ideas, and i'll try to use them all! Many thanks to The Queen of AWKWARD27 for this amazing idea. Lol, Percy is such a creep hanging out in her room. Anyways, I don't own PJO. If you didn't already know that.**

**I'm really getting into this story.** **R&R!**

* * *

I sat at my desk at my Dad's house, furiously sketching. I just had a fantastic new idea for a piece of architecture. My parents had gone out grocery shopping with my half-brothers.

I sat there for hours, just drawing.

"Annabeth?" I jumped out of my chair, and looked towards the voice. Percy had IMed me.

"Zeus, what the hell do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?"

"A 'hello' would work too, ya know."

"Sorry, just a bit surprised. So, why did you Iris Message me?"

"I miss you. Are you done packing for camp yet?" I glanced at my bed where my duffle bag was puking clothes.

"I miss you too. No I haven't finished. I had a really good idea, and I had to draw it out." Percy groaned.

"Can't you just save it for later? Please quit being an overachiever and just save do it another time!"

"Never." I heard the my parents' car pull up in the driveway. "Sorry, Percy. I've got to go help my parents unpack groceries. I'll see you in a couple days, okay? Love you!" I heard him mumble 'I love you too', then I waved my hand through the connection.

I thudded down the stairs, and watched my family on the other side of a glass door watch something on the floor inside. I walked towards them, thinking they needed help. They all shook their heads, even my little brothers.

I ignored them and kept walking. They shook their heads until I thought that they would fall off. I stopped and they all looked relieved.

I gave them a look, and took another step forward. _Crunch_. My eyes widened in horror. My step mom covered her mouth, and my little brothers started laughing. My dad just did a facepalm.

I looked under my foot. There was a spider-shaped-splat mark on my bare foot. I screamed, and ran around the house in a panic, probably trailing spider guts.

My Dad shouted after me, but I just kept on screaming until I got up to my room. I slammed my door, and there was Percy, only in person. He smirked at me.

"Spider?" he asked.

"Shadow travel?"

"Yup," we both said at the same time.

"Stepped on it, or it jumped at you?"

"Nico or Mrs. O'Leary?" We stared at each other for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"Stepped on it."

"Mrs. O'Leary. She's waiting outside." As if on cue, I heard a very large sounding dog bark from my window.

We both laughed again, and I held out my arms. He walked into them, and I forgot all about the squished spider on the bottom of my foot.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I missed you too."

"So why did you come, anyway?"

"Well, I saw a spider web in the background when I IMed you, but I didn't want to scare you. So, I figured you would be attacked or something, and you would need me to come save you. And, I wanted to make sure that you actually pack now and don't miss your flight tomorrow."

"I never thought I'd say this," I said, "But you are brilliant, Percy Jackson."

"Thanks. So glad you're confident in me."

"Mhmm." He gave me one last squeeze and walked over to sit on my bed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I didn't have my mind in the gutter."

"Bull shit."

"Language." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's get you packed up." He stood up, cracked his fingers, and turned to my bag. I smirked and lifted my spider gunk foot up.

I wiped it on his back.

"You didn't."

"I did." He turned back towards me and smiled.

"Gods, I missed you."

* * *

**Almost 25 reviews! Thank you all so much! If you have extra time, check out some of my other stories too! **

**Uh, what was I going to say? Probably something extremely witty. Lol, I crack myself up. Anyways, the next chapter of this should be up tomorrow, unless I decide to write for my truth or dare.**

**Thanks again!**


	11. Bathroom Break

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews, and a big round of applause for a guest, AKA MashPotatoeSquishBanana. **

**Woo hoo! Chapter 11! **

**I don't own PJO, :(**

* * *

Gods, I had to go to the bathroom.

I sat in bed for a while, contemplating getting up or waiting until morning. I decided to go, I would be able to sleep easier. I pulled back my covers, and quietly got up. I fumbled my way to the bathroom in my cabin, almost falling too many times.

I stubbed my toe on someone's nightstand, and had to bite my tongue not to scream Greek curses. I listened to the quiet snoring of my siblings, and tried to calm down. I took a deep breath and swallowed my profanity.

I continued on to the bathroom, and I quietly opened the door. I slipped my hand inside to turn on the lights, but instead, I found some large, hairy, and eight-legged.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAK!" I screeched. I snapped my hand back and kept up a constant scream, probably waking up all of camp.

"SPIIIDEEERRRRR!"

By now, all my brothers and sisters were out the door, screaming their heads off.

Big help they were.

I flicked on the lights, and I saw the gigantic wolf spider scuttling along the counter.

"PERCYYYYY!" I shrieked. He always saved me from the spiders. Even the really creepy big-ass ones that have hair and nasty legs and-

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" Percy asked, breathing heavily.

"SPIDER!" I said, pointing to the humongous wolf spider on the counter. I saw him face-palm out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. It can't be that-" He spotted the spider, and the color drained from his face. "big..." He grabbed a water cup off the counter. He took out Riptide too.

In one fluid movement, he slammed the glass over the spider, trapping it. Then, he slid the glass off the counter and on to Riptide. He dumped the spider in the toilet, and before it could escape, flushed.

When all was said and done, he shuddered. I blinked, looking at him for the first time.

Gods, how could I not have noticed that he was shirtless? I mean, damn! I was tempted to ask him if he'd been working out, but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Enjoying the view?" I looked up from his chest and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks.

"Maybe... I suppose I should thank you."

"Mhmm," he said, admiring my short shorts that I always slept in.

"Thanks." He held out his arms, and I walked into them. "Thank you so much," I said. I was hyper aware of Percy's shirtless chest against me, and all too soon he pulled away.

"We should probably go get your family, right?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, we probably should." I shook my head, and led the way out the door. In the mirror, I saw him smirk, looking at my almost-bare legs.

"Were you checking me out, Wise Girl?"

"You're one to talk," I said as I walked through the cabin.

"I'll take that as a yes." I stopped and glared at him. He backed off and put his hands up, laughing.. I heaved a sigh and tried to keep my eyes away from his chest.

He smirked again. "I stand by my previous statement." I flipped him off and watched out the door. He laughed and followed after me.

I took one look around and my eyes focused on the Big House. My siblings were all crowded in the windows, peeking out over the windowsills so I could only see their eyes.

I giggled, touched Percy's arm and pointed to them off in the distance. He laughed, and soon we were both holding our sides. I think that we forgot what we were laughing about by the time we hit minute three.

I smacked him and we stopped laughing abruptly. I jogged down to the Big House, and waved my brothers and sisters out. They slowly crept out of the house. I jogged back to Percy at my cabin.

"Thanks again, Percy." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"My pleasure. Seeing the look on your face when you saw me shirtless made it all worth while." I smacked him and stomped to the door of my cabin. Then, thinking better of it, got my jab.

"Not as much pleasure as I got seeing you see me in my short shorts!" I grinned over my shoulder, sticking my tongue out a little. A blush rose to his cheeks, and I closed the door of my cabin.

I took a peek out the window to see Percy still standing there sputtering. Then, a slow grin spread over his face, and he jogged back to his cabin.

I wondered what Percy could have in store for me, and suddenly dreaded tomorrow.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'm always open to funny spider stories!**

**I love Annabeth and Percy flirting. XD love it.**

**I think I got everything! Again, R&R!**

**Oh, one more thing. If you have a few extra minutes, check out some of my other stories. Most contain Percabeth!**


	12. Spider Pregnancy Chaos

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys. I haven't updated in like, a week! So sorry, hope y'all can forgive me. YAY! Over 30 reviews! I can not thank you all enough. With almost over 9,000 views, I feel so accomplished, and I have you all to thank for it!**

**So, I don't really know what happened to Annabeth in this chapter, but I hope it's funny. I'm going to write kind of a sad one next, so I wanted something lighthearted.**

**I can totally imagine the family having a plan of attack for killing spiders. I mean, how could they not?**

**I don't own PJO, and once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**

**R&R!**

* * *

I lay on the couch, and turned my head towards the television. I heard Percy, Charlie, and Zoe in the next room playing Mythomagic.

Yes, I allowed my husband and my children to play Mythomagic. I just want to say that it was Nico's idea, not mine.

Anyway, I looked away from the boring soap opera where there was some guy professing his undying love for a blonde haired bimbo that didn't even know he existed, and towards my swollen belly. In truth, I wasn't sure If Percy and I could handle three kids. None of it mattered though, we would make ourselves handle it.

I looked all around the room, from the armchairs to the movie collection, from the bookcase to the fireplace. Fireplace. Spider. Spider on fireplace.

Shit.

"SPIDER!" I shrieked, sitting up slower than I usually would, but still pretty darn fast. "PERCY!" I got up with a little difficulty and backed away from it slowly.

"Kids! Man your battle stations! Operation: Kill spider!" I heard Percy yell over my screaming. I felt tears of fear spring to my eyes. Damn these hormones.

"KILL IT!"

"You know what to do, kids!" Percy yelled. They all came rushing out of the kids' bedroom in full armor.

Charlie grinned and grabbed a magazine off the sidetable, vaulting over the couch so he was on the left side of the fireplace. Zoe grabbed a Kleenex out of a nearby box, and approached from the left while Percy came at it from the middle.

"Now!" Percy yelled. They all sprang at it, but it jumped out of the way. I'm glad we lived in a house, not an apartment. The neighbors would probably think that I was being murdered.

It scuttled along the wall. Then, the ceiling, towards me. I screamed louder, if possible.

"PERCY, KILL IT!"

"I'm trying!"

"WELL TRY HARDER!" Zoe blew her nose in the Kleenex, and Charlie suddenly became aware that the magazine had pictures in it. I suppose it didn't help when your army is ADHD. Percy did a facepalm.

"I guess it's up to me." He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a waterbottle, aimed, and threw it. Good thing it wasn't full, or I would have been soaked.

It hit the spider with a crunch noise. I blinked and sunk to my knees. The waterbottle fell on my head, and I shattered.

I started laughing insanely, not able to stop it. It just kind of bubbled out on it's own accord. Charlie was on his stomach now, looking through the various advertisements. Zoe was picking her nose, and Percy was looking kind of worried about me.

I was laughing so hard I was crying. My stomach hurt from laughing, and I was surprised to find that I still had abs. I gently sat on my butt, then fell onto my back, and fell into fits of giggling.

Percy came over to me, and felt my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I giggled, answering truthfully. "Do you want to know a secret, Seaweed Brain?"

"What's that now?"

"You're really cute. I mean like really hot..."

"Annabeth, the kids are right here."

"And do you want to know my biggest secret?" I continued, ignoring him completely. "I don't like spiders."

Percy's forehead scrunched up with worry. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, checking his forehead and mine.

"Did I ever tell you you're cute when you worry?"

"Annabeth. Calm down. Stop giggling."

"I do not giggle," I said, giggling.

"Right, and I'm Zeus." Thunder rumbled, and Percy apologized quickly.

"You wouldn't look any good with a beard," I said. "Or in a pinstriped suit." Thunder rumbled again. "Calm yourself, O Lord of the Sky. You look great with a beard and suit. I'm just saying that Percy wouldn't look good with that look, lookey look look, and look."

"Annabeth. I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, then we're going to get you to bed. M'kay?"

"But I don't want to sleep. Only if you're in bed with me." Percy sighed.

"Fine, then. I'm going to have to use force." He picked me up like I was a feather, and carried me bridal-style to our bedroom. I leaned my head back over his arm.

"The world looks funny upside down! Charlie, why are you laying on the ceiling?"

"Gods, she's finally lost it," I heard Percy mutter. He shook his head and walked into our bedroom, setting me gently on the bed.

"Mmm," I hummed. "Comfy." I put my head on the pillow, and looked at the ceiling above me. We had painted it a dark purple with our favorite constellations. Zoe Nightshade was there, along with Orion and Andromeda.

I reached my hands up towards them, but Percy pushed them back down.

"Sleep," he commanded.

"I'm not a dog." I yawned, and pulled the covers over me, sleep encasing me in a warm cacoon.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Mrs. Jackson?" I heard him mumble.

* * *

**Yeah, Annabeth is a psyco. Phsyco? No clue. So, I didn't check this one for any mistakes, so I just leave a little review note if you noticed anything.**

**Thanks again for being patient and reading!**

**I would love it if you could leave me an idea or a review. I'm sorry if I don't use your idea, but either I don't have time, or I didn't notice. Also, I won't be updating as often, school starts next week. :'(**

**PS sorry for the extremely long author's notes, I try not to bore you guys, but I start rambling, and... yeah. Sorry.**


	13. When He's Gone

**A/N: Okay, this one isn't too too sad. Right? I don't own PJO, in case you didn't get the message n stuff.**

**Thanks to you all for the fantastic reviews! I might not update that often because of school starting and I'm watching Bleach. Tee hee.**

**R&R!**

* * *

I looked up at the sky, surprised that it was dark and crying. I suppose it had to rain once in awhile. Still, why did it have to be today? It just seemed to dampen my mood even further. Please excuse the pun.

It's been two whole months, and no word. I walked around, doing inspection. Aphrodite, five. Apollo, three. Hermes, one. Athena, four, and so on.

Every time I do inspection, I check Percy's cabin, just in case.

I stepped into said cabin with my clipboard and pencil at the ready. Closing the door, I looked around the room. None of his stuff had been touched. In fact, most of it began to gather dust. I looked around the room, still messy. I looked over cobwebs, dust and more dust. Wait. Cobwebs. Cobwebs= spiders.

"Styx," I breathed. I wasn't sure if the thunder was from the storm or Zeus.

I scanned the room looking for the dreaded villain that was sure to be there.

There, on the wall. It was running in circles, which I found odd. Then, I noticed it was spinning another web.

"SPIDER!" I screamed. "PERCY, KILL IT!" I backed up against the door, leaving a wet mark on the wood. It was only after I said it that I realized what I had said. I suppose it was just reflex, yelling for him. He was gone, and he wasn't going to save me.

I gasped a little as the spider stopped it's weaving and looked at me. Don't judge, I knew it was looking at me because I could feel it okay? What else is there to look at in the room? I slid down so I was sitting on the floor. I put my head in my hands, fighting the urge to scream.

"I really hate you, ya know," I said, looking up. It scuttled around in a circle a bit in response. "I don't suppose you know how to bring him back?" It scuttled left and right. "I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts. I miss him so much that I could... that I could have mercy for a spider, I suppose." The spider moved up and down, giving me what I thought was a sympathetic look.

"Gods, I feel so lost. My world's been turned upside down. I mean, here I am for Zeus' sake, talking to a spider. Percy's gone, and I am not running for a spider. It's raining at Camp Half-Blood, and before I know it, pigs are going to be flying... again. What is this world coming to?"

The spider scuttled around in a circle, and I thought I saw it shrug it's skinny shoulders. I smiled at it. I smiled at a spider. I don't suppose anyone would like to tell me why, or why I wasn't running like Hades was at my heels.

I put my head in my hands again, and let my eyes rain, and my throat thunder with sobs. I wasn't sure if it was teenage hormones or Aphrodite, or a mix of the two, but I couldn't contain it.

I looked up a few minutes later, my hands almost pruny from the tears that had escaped my eyes. There it was, perched on my knee. I jumped a little, startled, but I didn't brush it off or squish it. Instead, I sighed.

"Is it okay if I give you a name?" The spider stared at me intently, giving no answer. I took it as a yes. "How about... Aragog. Like from Harry Potter. I just hope you won't try to kill me please?" The spider rolled it's eyes. "Okay then, Aragog it is." I leaned my head back against the door, and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the conch horn for dinner. I looked at my knee. Aragog was nowhere to be seen. I glanced at the wall, and there he was, happily working away at his web.

"Bye bye, I might be back later." He looked up from his web, and unless I was hallucinating, raised an arm in farewell. I shook my head, and walked out the door, feeling much better about the day.

* * *

**Annabeth is way OOC in this chapter, I know, but It was either this or something really heart breaking. I think she would just be like, I don't know. A little out of character without Percy there holding her in place.**

**n stuff...**

**I doubt I'll update truth or dare anytime soon. I seem to have lost interest for the time being. I'll get back into it eventually. If you have any really amusing spider stories where you get extremely embarrassed, or someone else does, review or PM me!**

**Yeah, I'll just awkwardly saunter out and stuff... bye.**


	14. At the Zoo

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school, other stories ect. ect. I don't own PJO, and... and um, R&R!**

**Heh, heh. Little Bleach wake up call for ya here.**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, ANNABETH!"

I rolled out of the way as Percy pounced on where I was a second ago.

"Piss off, Seaweed Brain. I was sleeping."

"WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOOOOOOO!"

I chucked a pillow at his face. "I said piss off. We don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn- the zoo doesn't even open until ten."

"It _is_ ten."

"WHAT?! Why the hell didn't you get me up sooner?!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "Aren't the kids going insane?"

"Yes, but I liked watching you sleep. You don't have angry wrinkles," he said, pointing to my forehead.

"I do not have wrinkles!"

"See! There they are!"

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, three small masses of flesh burst into our room.

"ZOOOOO!" Zoe screamed.

"Let's go already!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Wurpth!" Thalia cried.

I sighed and straightened my pajamas. "Percy, would you go... um... distract them for a bit? I'll be ready in five."

"Sure." He grabbed Thalia who was trying to gnaw on his toes, then pulled Charlie onto his hip. Zoe latched onto his leg, and he trudged out of the room. I giggled and got dressed.

* * *

"LIONS!" Zoe screamed.

"TIGERS!" Charlie exclaimed.

"And bears, oh my!" I said under my breath. I glanced at Percy who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. I flashed him a scowl, but that just made him laugh harder.

I glanced at Thalia in her stroller, then looked into the pen. I was surprised to find that it actually was a lion. The last three had been false alarms. There had been turtles, baboons, and giraffes, but no lions. Charlie's face was lit up with glee as he pressed his face against the chain mesh.

I giggled when he looked back at me and there were red lines on his face from where he had pushed his face into the fence.

"Oooh! Mommy let's go find tigers!" Zoe pulled my hand, and we were off again.

Suddenly, there was an announcement from a nearby loudspeaker. It was a too-cheerful sounding woman- like she had been working for far too long.

"_Attention all citizens. We have just been informed of several escaped tarantulas. Please be aware, and report any sightings or bitings to the front desk. Thank you_."

In a flash I was off the ground, and on Percy's back with my legs wrapped around his middle, and a choke hold on his neck. Percy gasped and grabbed Thalia's stroller before it had time to roll away.

I leaned my head against the back of his, and tried to keep calm.

SPIDER. ON. THE. LOOSE.

Screw calm.

I quickly glanced around. People were giving us some pretty strange looks. I was really tempted to give them the finger, but that would be a bad influence on my kids.

Said kids were perfectly calm. I didn't understand how they did it. I glanced around again. My eyes landed on something on the railing.

You guessed it. Spider.

"Shit," Percy breathed. He must have seen it too. "Annabeth, don't you dare scre-"

"EEEEEAAAAAAAK!"

"Too late, I guess," he muttered. People noticed what I was looking at, and they started screaming too. I drowned them all out.

Several people with nets and plastic containers pushed us out of the way. Percy's grabbed onto the back of Charlie's shirt, and Charlie latched onto Zoe. In his other hand, Percy was still clutching the handle of Thalia's stroller.

I was so out of breath. I started to see stars and my vision began to blur and look like a tunnel. Colors turned from green to purple and I blacked out.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT, ANNABETH!" I forced my heavy eyelids open and tried to sit up. A wave of nausea rolled over me, and my lunch threatened to make a reappearance.

Percy gently forced me back down. I was laying on the ground. Him, and all three of our kids were leaning over me.

"Don't scare me like that," he said. "You turned white as Hades- I mean a ghost, then you went limp and let go of me. You hit your head pretty hard."

I blinked and my vision blurred, then cleared again.

"Lemme up."

"No." I scowled at him. He smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if your face stayed like that one of these days."

I sighed huffily, and tried to punch him. He rolled his eyes. "Hey. Violence is not the answer... usually."

"Cut the crap, Seaweed Brain. Violence is unnavoidable in our lives." He put a finger over my mouth, and I attempted to bite it off.

"Oi!"

"That's what you get." He scowled at me. "Ooh, I think I see the Grand Canyon in your forehead!" He rolled his eyes.

"She's fine, let's go home."

Another normal day in the of the Jacksons.

* * *

**Had no idea what I was writing. Just fell out of my head. I won't be able to update that often with school, but I'm still open to ideas. Please review!**


	15. Canes

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it. Just under 15,000 views. I canno thank you guys enough for taking the time to read.**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update, I've been really busy with school, and relationships, and theater... I'M SO EXCITED. I JUST GOT MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! Yay! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I've really enjoyed reading them. I don't own PJO. I wish I did though.** **Really sorry if my math is off, i'm still in summer mode. I think they got married at 25, but I could be wrong... dunno. **

**R&R!**

* * *

I hate being old.

I miss the good old days when I could fight monsters, and go on quests. Risk my life for my friends, when my brain actually remembered things.

I miss being young.

Enough with the dreary. On the bright side, I still have Percy. It has been wonderful living these past 70 years with him. It seems like a long time, but it feels like we met yesterday. I can't believe we've been married 56 years.

Having someone to grow old with is one of the only good things about getting old. Charlie, Zoe, and Thalia are all grown up and out of the house now. I miss them too.

Another thing that's bad about getting old: you can't move as quick as you could. Take today, for instance...

I was in the kitchen, standing at the stove. To answer your question, yes, I cook. I stirred the spagetti sauce pan while Percy watched from the table. His cane stood next to him. After his curse of Achilles, his back was never the same. He refused to use a walker, so he got a cane instead.

I gloat about not having to use a walker or a cane, just because I can.

Anyway, stirring pot, Percy watching me make dinner.

We talked a little bit, but our hearts weren't in it. After a longer stretch of silence, I had to speak.

"Percy, is it just me, or do you wish you could rewind time, like a tape? Do you ever wish we were teenagers again?"

"Every day."

"I wish something exciting would happen. Nothing ever does."

"Me too."

As if on cue, I noticed a black speck on the wall. I froze, sudden movements would probably provoke it. Percy followed my gaze. I heard him curse under his breath.

"Percy. Spider. Percy kill spider," I said, not able to form coherent sentences.

"Annabeth. Ask. Annabeth, ask nicely," Percy mocked.

"DAMN IT, SEAWEED BRAIN! JUST KILL THE FRICKING SPIDER!"

"Take a chill pill. I'm working on it." Percy slowly got up and grabbed his cane, hobbling over to the spider. He put a hand on the counter, then raised his cane in the air, wielding it like a sword.

"Die, evil beast!" He swung at the spider, but missed entirely. Instead, he hit the wall, and busted almost all the way through.

The spider just watched calmly and stared at Percy like, "Seriously? Is that it?"

"You idiot! Don't damage the wall on the next swing!" I said.

"Shut up, at least i'm not cowering in the corner!" he retorted.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!"

Percy swung at the spider again, and got a lot closer. The spider took off lightning fast, and led Percy on a wild goose-(spider?)-chase all over the kitchen.

He swung his cane wildly, busting holes in the walls, and denting various appliances throughout the room. The thing that scared me the most though, was the fact that he was laughing like a maniac the whole time.

He swung his cane for the last time, and the spider was just a splat on the wall. Percy grinned insanely at me.

"How was **that?"** he asked. I looked him over. His hair was partially singed from the stove, along with his cane, clothes and shoe-laces. I honestly don't know how he managed it. Nor do I understand how he managed to bust multiple holes in the wall, dent the fridge, toaster, oven, and microwave. The only thing he didn't disrupt was the pot on the stove. It was still happily bubbling away.

At least we still had dinner.

"Sooo," I said. "How are we going to explain the walls to the repair man?"

* * *

**I need sleep. I won't be able to update as often due to school, homework and stuff. That's about it.**

**Oh, and thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews, almost 50! Woo hoo! I never thought that one of my stories could be so popular! Thanks again, and review!**


	16. Dishes and Lava

**This pairing makes me so happy. Just read the demigod files in an hour. That made me happy too. I don't own PJO, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. R&R!**

**Oh, also big thanks to ZhaliaNightgrace for this awesome idea. I hope you don't mind that I tweaked it a bit. :D**

* * *

"I HATE KITCHEN DUTY!" I yelled to no one in particular. Well, I would have yelled it to someone, if they'd been there. But they weren't.

Okay, since you're all obviously begging to know the story of how I got stuck here, I'll tell you. One simple word… scratch that, two simple words.

Annabeth Chase.

Her and her freaking obsessive compulsive disorder. I mean, my cabin was clean! Just because I had some gum wrappers under my bed, and some dirty socks in the corner… and some cans of (unauthorized) pop on my nightstand, doesn't mean that my cabin wasn't clean. It was just a bit… what's the word… disorganized?

She gave me a zero. A freaking zero. Z-E-R-O. It was probably more to do with the fact that I forgot about her birthday then actually having a messy cabin. Sorry, _disorganized _cabin_._

She gave me a zero, and now I'm stuck washing dishes until two in the morning. She specifically asked Chiron and Mr. D if we could have a feast in honor of something or other, and they (unfortunately), said yes.

So, here I am, stuck on kitchen duty while the rest of the camp sleeps, washing seven courses worth of dishes. Annabeth promised she would come check on me at two thirty though, so I guess I have something to look forward to.

Wait, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like I like her or anything and I want to see her, no. Never. I mean why would I want to see her after what she did to me? It's not like that... oh, what's the point. You're all just going to accuse me anyway, why argue? I'm not giving in and admitting that I like her either. We're just friends.

Don't get me wrong though, she's gorgeous- erm, good-looking. Don't take that the wrong way; I'm just appreciating her the way she deserves. And, she's super smart. Like, Einstein smart. Shut up, I know who he is… even if it was just today, and Annabeth again. Yes, I listen to her… sometimes. Quit it, I know you're laughing at me.

I sprayed another dish with the lava spritzer, and scrubbed at it with the Medea's Ultra-Tough Sponge (as seen on Olympus TV! Now only two golden drachmas!) That Annabeth bestowed me with. I vaguely remember her saying something about me looking good with rubber gloves, a sponge and my hair bobby-pinned back, but I could be wrong.

I sighed and put the dish on the drying rack. I honestly don't know why the plates don't burn up with the lava. I also don't know why we don't just use paper plates. It would probably offend the wood nymphs.

I yawned, tilting my head back a little. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something pale. Probably a dinner plate that had rolled away or something.

If I was lucky.

I fully turned my head towards the pale glowing thing.

Spider.

Dinner plate spider.

The first thing that crossed my mind was 'run like hell,' but then someone else would have to kill it. So, I decided to be a man about it. I reached for Riptide in my pocket, but then I remembered that I had taken it out so it wouldn't fall in the lava. What was I going to do with Riptide while washing dishes? Combat germs with my amazing sword skills?

So, I slowly bent down and reached under the sink. I pulled out the can, and unceremoniously sprayed the spider with bug repellant.

It just stared at me like, "Is that it?" I scowled at it, and I watched as it readjusted itself, showing me its pincers.

"Percy?" I heard a female voice call.

Annabeth.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I breathed, reaching for the next level of bug repellant: lava spray bottle. At that moment, my rubber gloves decided to give out so I burned my hand. I ignored the pain and pumped the lever on the bottle, effectively making the spider catch on fire.

Who knew they were flammable?

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Hey, Annabeth!" I said as she stepped into the room. I shifted so that I was blocking the burning spider from her view. My hand was burning.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern laced into her voice.

"What, me? Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine? I'm fine!" I felt welts and blisters on my hand from where I was holding the bottle.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah," I said, backing up. "It's nothing, just a little burn. Would you mind fetching me some nectar please?" Annabeth looked confused, but she turned around.

"Since when does he say 'please?'" she muttered.

As soon as she was gone, I slammed the bottle down on the counter and glanced at the spider. Just a pile of ashes. Good.

I examined my hand. It was an angry red, and welted. I gently ran my finger over it, biting my lip at the pain. Just then, Annabeth rushed in, huffing and puffing like she had been trying to blow down a house.

I smiled at her a little. She looked great. She had a complete bed head, one side of her head curly, the other flat. Her eyes were wide- she was staring at my hand.

"Percy, come here," I did as she said, and she yanked on my hand. I winced. "Suck it up, and be a man," she said.

She gently ran her fingers over it. I don't know what she was doing, checking for hidden blisters maybe? Her cheeks were a faint pink from running, her grey eyes uncharacteristically soft.

She looked up and caught me staring. I blushed and looked away. I saw gears turning in her head. A small smile played on her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips to my cheek. My face instantly heated up. "What- what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Then, she poured the nectar on my hand. It burned through my skin, healing where it touched. It hurt like hell, at least 20 times worse than the burn.

I swore so loud Zeus could hear me on Olympus.

She pulled back quickly and smirked. I glared at her.

"I hate you," I said. Her smile got a bit wider, and she let go of my hand.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." She walked out of the room, leaving me stunned.

Why was my heart beating triple-time, butterflies in my stomach, and a blush on my cheeks?

* * *

**All the feels.**

**Ps, if you like Bleach, check out some of my stories!**


	17. Shoes

**Okay, so basically, I love you all to death. I can't believe I've gotten over 70 reviews. So, this chapter is short, but the next one will be kind of long. Anyway, my goal is to get 100 reviews by the time I post chapter 20. I can accept constructive critisism, praise, or flames.**

**Btw, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"DIE, SPIDER!" I beat the already squashed splat on my floor with my shoe. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"Annabeth, I think it's dead."

"SHUT UP, PERCY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S JUST PLAYING DEAD!"

I heard him sigh. He walked over to me and squatted by me. He gently tried to take the shoe from me, but seeing that wouldn't work, he tried to rip it from my hands.

I was having none of it.

We played tug-of-war with my shoe for a minute, but eventually, I ripped it from his hands and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Ow!" he protested.

"Serves you right."

"_Crazy bitch,_" he muttered. I thwacked him again, this time harder.

"I heard that, stupid bastard." We had a bit of a face off for a minute, staring straight at each other trying to keep straight faces.

Then, we both burst out laughing. I held my sides as tears came down my face. Percy was on his hands and knees, smacking his fist on the floor in fits of giggling.

Yes, Percy Jackson giggles.

I didn't believe it either until I heard it. To be honest, it made me laugh even harder- if that was possible.

We both abruptly stopped. I looked down at the squashed spider to taunt it, but it was gone. I looked at Percy smugly.

"I told you it was playing dead." He looked down.

"What the hell?" He stooped down to get a closer look. His nose was practically touching the floor. It was irresistable. I thwacked him on the back of the head with my shoe, making his face connect with the floor.

"DAMN IT, ANNABETH!"

I was already long gone.

I giggled as I sat on the roof of the Athena cabin. I looked down on Percy as he slowly sat up and looked around, stunned. I sat right above him. See, the spider had been on the front steps.

I was tempted to jump on his shoulders, but I decided against it. He looked all ways except up. I supressed a giggle at his bewildered expression.

"Annabeth?" he called. I didn't answer. "Where the hell did she go?" he wondered out loud. "ANNABETH! WHERE ART THOU?!"

I fell off the roof.

Unfortunately, I missed him. I fell in the bush instead. A rose bush.

Helpful hint of the day: Thorns hurt.

I think Percy learned a couple new swear words. As well as the kids for about a half-mile around.

I sat up, and Percy was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at me. He offered me his other hand, and I slapped it away, standing up on my own. He stopped laughing abruptly, and glanced at the top of my head.

"What?" I demanded.

"Don't move." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try to get back at me for earlier, Seaweed Brain."

"Seriously, stop. Moving." I sighed huffily and crossed my arms.

"This better be worth it, Jackson."

He hopped around on one foot and pulled one of his shoes off, almost losing his balance and falling on his ass.

"This might hurt a little." Why was I letting him do this again? He hit me squarely on the forehead with his shoe.

"What. The. Hell," I said, barely suppressing my rage.

"Spider," he said, showing me the splat on the the bottom of his sandal. My eyes widened.

"EWWW! PERCY THAT WAS ON MY HEAD!" I screamed. I turned on my heel and ran for the showers. He laughed and went to get me a change of clothes.

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. Anyway, please review. I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but the next chapter will be.**

**Review please!**

**Lol, I had to come back and edit this chapter after some mistakes... oops. 2nd helpful hint of the day: Always read through your stories before posting them.**


	18. Nightmares

**OMFG I'M SOO HAPPYYYYY I CANT. I CAN'T. I CANT. F;LSLKHD;SALDK**

**THANK YOU ALL SOSOOOOOOOSOSOOSOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVED READING THEM, AND I MADE MY GOAL! WOOOOHHOOOOO!**

**SORRY, I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED.**

**Anyway, as a reward, I drew an new cover art. I drew Chappys on Annabeth's socks, for all you Bleachers out there.**

* * *

"RISE AND SHIIIIINNNNEEE!"

"Percy, I swear if it's the ass-crack of dawn again, I'll make you eat live fish."

I heard him swear under his breath. "Oops. Does before 8:00 count?"

I mentally face palmed, then decided to play a little game. Before he could even blink, I was out of bed with my knife (I slept with it under my pillow) against his throat. I shoved him against the wall, and gave him my best vampire grin. His green eyes were wide, and my grey ones narrowed.

"You wanted me up, I got up," I said, still grinning. An annoyed look flashed across his face.

"I didn't mean trying to kill me."

"I'm not going to make this easy for you," I said.

"When have you ever?" he retorted. I smirked at him, and he looked scared for a minute.

My smirk turned into a smile, and I pecked him on the lips. I let him go, and he breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his neck. I heard the conch horn blow in the distance, and I shooed Percy out so I could get dressed for breakfast.

* * *

I squatted by the control panel, fiddling with some wires and levers. I heard Percy walk up behind me, so I greeted him politely.

"So," Percy said. "What exactly are we testing?"

I resisted the urge to face palm repeatedly, and slam Percy's head into the console. He didn't even know what we were doing, and he volunteered anyway. Idiot. "We are testing a teleport that I found on Daedalus's laptop," I said, swallowing my anger. "I made it myself, and I am eager to test it. You, Percy Jackson, are my guinea pig."

Percy scowled. "Not funny," he said defensively. "I'm not a guinea pig."

"Anymore," I finished. His scowl deepened.

"So how does this thing work?" Percy asked, gesturing to the two launch/receiving pads and the console.

"Well, Percy," I said, standing up and wiping my hands on my pants. "I'm glad you asked. Don't worry; I'll put it in layman's terms for you." Percy rolled his eyes. "So basically, this thing is another form of shadow travelling. Only it can use light and shadows. You can appear anywhere. It's recommended to have a receiving pad, there won't be as many mistakes that way, but you don't have to. You just have to have the right settings, coordinates, plane of reality, and universe! No AU's for us!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"AU's, you know, alternate universes?" Percy shook his head, and I mentally face palmed again. "So let's say there's another universe, okay?" Percy nodded. "There's another reality where we don't exist, and neither do the Greek gods—"

"That would be nice," Percy said. "We wouldn't have to be fighting monsters constantly."

"You idiot, I just said you wouldn't exist!" Percy stuck his tongue out at me.

"You always ruin my fun."

"Shut up, Guinea Pig. Or, in another AU, Kronos might have won the war and we'd all be dead. Or, maybe you and I just go to a normal high school and aren't demigods." Percy swallowed.

"That would be nice…"

"Yeah…" I trailed off. If there was another universe where there were no Greek gods, and Percy and I still existed, maybe we could live a normal life together… "Anyway, just wishful thinking." I said after a moment. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Several minutes later, Percy was standing on the launch pad while I fiddled with the controls.

"So, Percy. I am going to send you to the receiving pad over there, okay?" I pointed to the other plate a couple yards away. He nodded.

"Annabeth, is there any chance that I'll die?"

"Yup."

"What?!"

"Just kidding; keeping you on your toes."

"That better be true."

"You probably won't die, but you could end up in Japan or Brazil or something."

"That's far away, right?" I mentally face palmed.

"Yes, Percy. It's far away. Oh, that reminds me," I a pin out of my pocket and fastened it on to his shirt. "Press this and you'll return to the place you launched from… I think."

"That's comforting."

"Mhm." I made sure the pin was secure, and then I walked over to the console.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you testing this yourself?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you are."

"What if I don't want to anymore?"

"I can make you do anything with the right… incentive," I said, walking over to him and leaning up towards his face. He closed his eyes and waited, but I was already back at the console. He opened his eyes after a few moments and scowled at me. I winked in return, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here we go," I said, flipping a couple switches and turning several dials, adjusting the settings. "Ready? You need to stand really still." Percy nodded and froze. "And… launching." I pressed the big red button on the console, and I looked up, hearing a _zap!_ Percy disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared on the other pad.

I nearly screamed with joy. It worked! I giddily clapped my hands together, and jumped up and down. Then, I looked more closely at Percy. The color of his face matched his eyes. Uh-oh. I cursed under my breath, and quickly ran over to Percy. I shoved a spare square of ambrosia in his mouth, and his face immediately returned to the normal color.

"Not cool," he groaned, holding his stomach.

"Suck it up, you big baby."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, you didn't have to use that thing," he said defensively. I felt my stomach twist. Maybe it didn't work as well as I had planned.

"Are you okay, Percy?" he grimaced.

"No. I feel all achy and sore like I just held the sky up for a month!"

"… That's not good."

Percy laughed humorlessly. "No, I don't think it is. You might want to make a couple…. adjustments."

"Would you try it again if I fixed it?"

"Depends. I might need some motivation."

I studied his face, then, ever so slowly, leaned up to kiss him. I mumbled some apologies, but they were lost somewhere between our lips. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, and he rubbed calming circles on the small of my back. I sighed against his lips and pulled away, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, sending a gentle wave of warm down to the tip of my toes. I cuddled my head a little closer to his neck, and one of my curls fell against his neck. He shrieked, jumping away from me.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. Percy was jumping up and down in a circle, giggling like a maniac. My eyes widened with realization. "You're ticklish, aren't you?"

He stopped suddenly. "No, why would you think that?" he asked, dead serious. I blinked at him.

"Maybe because my hair tickled you and you were just screeching like a harpy?"

"I was not!" he said, offended.

"You were too! I'll prove it." I took a step towards him, and he took one away. I growled a little under my breath, and he giggled insanely as I tried to get closer to him. This went on for several minutes. "The fact that you're avoiding me only proves that you are ticklish." Percy stopped and scowled at me disapprovingly, like a mother might scold a child.

"I am_ not_ ticklish!" he said. I threw my head back and cackled.

"Here I am, standing before the invincible Percy Jackson. His three weaknesses: Me, his weak spot (obviously), and being tickled!" I crowed. He blushed furiously as the few passing campers looked at us like we were insane… which we were.

"I hate you," he said once the people had passed.

"I love you too," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone I'm ticklish?" he asked.

"So you're admitting to it?"

"Do you promise?"

"Nah."

"Then I am truly, deeply sorry."

"What?" I asked.

"See ya later, Annabeth." Percy pressed the big red button on the console. Crap, when I had been chasing him around, we switched spots! I looked at my feet. I was standing on the launch pad.

Crap, crap, crap!

It was too late. I already felt like I was being shaken like a fish in a bag, and pulled in every direction. My vision went dark, and I opened my eyes. I wasn't on the other pad.

* * *

I fell to my knees, and winced. The floor of the cave I was in was rather rough. I slapped a hand over my mouth as my breakfast threatened to make reappearance. Percy hadn't been exaggerating when he said it felt like he had been holding the sky. Every muscle in my body ached, and I was absolutely beat. I yawned, and looked around, still kneeling.

As I said before, I was in a cave. My back was against a wall, so no worries about getting attacked from behind. Where was I?

Percy. Percy sent me here, I remembered. That jack-ass son of Poseidon sent me to a freaking cave in the middle of freaking nowhere! I took a closer look around my surroundings, still not having enough energy to stand up.

I could still see light coming from an entrance somewhere up ahead. I shakily got to my feet, and took a step towards the light.

Spider.

Spider on the floor.

In front of me.

Option one: run like Hades is at my heels. Considering.

Option two: call for help like a coward. No way.

Option three: be super duper brave and kill it so I can wipe Percy's nose in it. For sure.

I bit down on my tongue to hold back the scream at my lips. Okay, maybe I would reconsider option two.

_No, I will NOT ask him for help, _I said to myself. _Gods, I hate him right now. Sure leave Annabeth all alone in the wilderness with a giant spider. Okay, so maybe it's only the size of a nickel, but it's still a spider, and I'm still trapped by it._

_No, quit relying on him for help. You are independent,_ I told myself.

I pulled out my knife, and took a very shaky step forward.

"You can do this, Annabeth. Just take the knife, and slash. Knife, slash. Knife, slash. You got this." I took a deep breath, and took another step towards the spider. It regarded me warily, scuttling back and forth. It took a few steps towards me, and I shrieked, swiping the knife lamely through the air, not even close to where it was.

_Where the hell is he?!_ I thought. Then,_ NO. BAD ANNABETH. NO ASKY PERCY FOR HELPY. You CAN do this!_

I focused on the spider, then, slashed. It splattered on my knife, and I shrieked, dropping it. I picked it up again, and scraped the remnants off on the wall of the cave. I smiled to myself, very proud. I whistled as I walked out of the cave, completely ignoring the strange sounds coming from outside. I stepped into the grove outside, and my whistle sadly petered out.

SPIDERS EVERYWHERE.

In the trees, on the ground, sprawled casually around in webs; they were _everywhere, _all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Ranging from the size of a hummer to a dime, and electric blue to neon orange, with big butts and small heads, and some missing legs, others with extra.

Shit.

That's all that came out of my mind.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshitshit.

And of course, _holy fucking shit that's a big spider oh my gods it's gonna eat me._

And last but not least,_ PERCY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING BASTARD?!_

I can take one little spider. However, I can't cope with more than 300.

"**_PERCY!_**" I screamed. I hurt my own ears, if that helps with the picture of how loud it was. I swear to the gods my screech carried several miles in all directions. If I was anywhere near camp, everyone would hear me.

The spiders regarded me coldly. Several barred their fangs. By the way, I would rather not be punctured by teeth the size of my forearm. I screamed even louder, if that was possible. I sprinted to the closest entrance, a hole in the webs about the size of a doorframe.

A spider jumped in front of me and quickly spun a web over the entrance. I glanced behind me. There were several spiders creeping up from behind. I slashed my knife threateningly, and they backed off. I put my back to the cave again so that the spiders wouldn't sneak up on me.

I swiped some of the hair away from my face, my eyes flickering around the clearing.

No way up, no way back, no way out **(DW reference for y'all)** How was I going to get out of this one?

Suddenly, some of the spiders parted. There was an opening in the web. I took a cautious step towards it, but the spiders moved towards me. So they didn't want me to get out. Rather, something else to get in.

There he was. He walked into the clearing like he was the king of the world. But something was different about his face. There was a scar. A white line, in the exact same spot as Luke's.

My eyes widened. "Percy? What happened to you?"

He smiled cruelly. "See ya later, Annabeth." He waved, and turned around I took one step towards him, reaching out. The closer I got to him, the farther away he was. Tears streamed down my face.

"Annabeth!" he called. I ran towards him. The spiders advanced from all sides until I was completely surrounded.

"PERCY!"I screamed. He answered with my name. One of the spiders launched itself at me, flailing around, knocking me down. I was on the ground, and the spiders were all around me taunting me with beady black and red eyes. The largest one leaned over my face, and slowly brought it's fangs down on my neck.

"Annabeth!"

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, a bloodcurdling scream ripping its way up my throat and out my lips.

"Annabeth!" I felt something warm envelop me, and my screams were being blocked by a wall. No, not a wall. Well, if you count Percy as a wall. He was certainly as dense as a brick one.

My mouth snapped shut, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I breathed deeply. He smelled like fresh air and sea salt.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare," he said soothingly, stroking my hair, rocking back and forth gently. "Shh, its okay now, I'm here." He kissed the top of my head, and I bit my lip, holding back tears. I didn't say anything for fear of breaking down. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head into my shoulder.

I honestly can't say how long we stayed there, just… there for each other.

Malcolm came in at one point to check on me. He had sent Percy to help; he was the only one who could calm me down after a nightmare. I closed my eyes again, and snuggled closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder, curled up in his lap.

I didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

**I'm super sorry for the late update, but this chapter was extra long, and extra hard to write.**

**btw, sorry for the major plot twist near the end there. **

**thank you all again for the reviews, I'm looking forward to reading more!**


	19. The Shower Incident

**okay, I just want to apologize for how inattentive I've been to this story. I really should have updated, but I just couldn't find the time or the inspiration. Sorry, guys. Oh, btw, thanks to Ledianity for this awesome idea, I was drawing a total blank!**

**I don't own PJO, and I'm always open to new ideas and reviews!**

* * *

This had to be one of the most awkward moments in the entire history of Percy and me knowing each other.

I mean seriously. How often does it happen that your boyfriend walks in on you when you're wearing nothing but a towel, wielding a hairbrush against a humongous spider in your shower? In his and his parents' apartment none the less. I'd say it's a first for me.

_A few minutes earlier…_

"SEAWEED BRAIN! YOU MORON!" I shrieked as Percy sprayed me with the dishwashing hose thing. He grinned back at me cheekily, and I smacked him. Unfortunately, my action made his hand subconsciously tighten on the handle of the hose, resulting in me being soaked again. I glared at him, and he held his hands up in surrender.

I grabbed the hose from him and shoved it back into the holder. I turned back to him and glared, trying to distract him from my shivering. The apartment was freezing after all, we were both on winter vacation, and Paul and Sally were trying to cut down on the heating bills so they could save up for a new television.

Percy didn't have a spot of water on him. Typical. I really hated him sometimes…. Sometimes.

I hit him over the head again for good measure. "I am going to go take a shower," I announced. Percy shrugged.

"Why don't you just change?" he asked.

"Because I'm cold!" I said, still upset with him for spraying me.

"Whatever," he responded, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly turning back to the dishes that we had been doing.

I rolled my eyes and stomped away, grabbing towels out of the closet, and my shampoo, brush, conditioner, and a change of clothes out of my bag. After that, I walked to the bathroom and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. What would be the point? Percy would just pick the lock anyway if he wanted to come in.

I quickly undressed and brushed my hair so that it would be easier to wash. Then, I hopped over to the shower, shivering, and pulled aside the curtain.

You know what was staring back at me?

Ding ding ding! Ten points for you!

You guessed right, folks! Spider.

Huge, hairy, black and brown _spider._

Faster than you can say _Oh-my-gods-that-spider's-gonna-eat-me,_ I had backed up to the counter, covered myself in a towel, and snatched my hairbrush, waving it threateningly at the spider.

"PERRCYYYY!" I screamed.

"Annabeth!" he sounded too far away. "Annabeth!" he was right outside the door now. "Are you decent?" he asked. He didn't even wait for an answer as the door swung open.

Percy looked at me, completely distracted. I could feel my face burning as I stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Spider," I managed to croak, pointing to the shower, jerking Percy out of whatever daydream he'd been having. Personally, I'd rather not know. I mean teenage boy and mostly-naked girlfriend? I did _not_ want to know what was going through his head.

He hesitantly tore his eyes away from me and turned to the spider, blushing.

The ADHD part of my face was thinking about how cute Percy looked when he blushed. It made his eyes really stand out. The other more on task part of my brain was thinking about the big-ass spider staring me down.

Percy was just standing there, staring at the spider like maybe he could kill it using laser-vision.

"Why aren't you killing it?" I asked. He didn't reply. "Percy?" I waved a hand in front of his face. "Percy? Hello? Anyone in there?" I rapped my knuckles on his head, and he flinched and looked at me.

"Shut up, Annabeth, I'm thinking."

"Does it hurt?" I asked sarcastically.

"I said shut up."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't," I promised.

"Okay. I was contemplating whether to kill it using Riptide, my shoe, the spray nozzle on the shower, or just wash it down the drain." I paused.

"That's what you've been thinking about for the past three minutes?"

"I said don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing," I said, my words telling a different story than my actions.

"If you keep laughing, I'll just walk away and leave you here with the spider," he said.

I stopped laughing.

"That's better," he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just kill the damn spider, Seaweed Brain," I said. We both turned back to the shower. The spider was nowhere in sight.

Shit.

I could tell Percy was thinking the same thing. We slowly turned to look at each other, and I could see the panic in his eyes. Right, I should be the one panicking.

Then, I felt something tickling my leg. I just thought it was a stray hair ball or something. Why was it moving? I didn't have the fan on. I looked down, and connected the dots.

Hair balls don't have beady eyes.

Hair balls don't have spindly legs.

Hair balls don't have hair. Oh, wait, scratch that. Yes they do.

And most importantly, hair balls don't look like spiders.

I shrieked and kicked my leg around, clutching my towel to my chest in case it decided to slip. That would be embarrassing. The spider flew off the end of my foot, and stuck to the wall where it landed. Percy just watched, dumbfounded.

"Well?!" I said, my voice several octaves higher than normal. "Are you going to drool or kill it, Seaweed Brain?" Percy rolled his eyes and pulled out Riptide. He raised it so that it brushed the ceiling.

"WAIT!" I screamed. He froze mid swing, and looked at me, confused.

"What the hell do you mean, wait? You've been telling me for the last ten minutes to kill it!"

"You're going to slice the wall!" I grabbed Riptide from him with one hand and held my towel up with the other. I then gently scraped the spider off the wall, and flicked Riptide so the spider flew in the toilet.

I turned to Percy and handed him his sword. "Must I do everything myself?" I asked. He made a kind of incoherent gurgling sound as I pushed him out the door. "Thanks for the help, Percy." Then, I slammed the door in his face.

I turned back to the shower. Funny, I wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

**Can I ask a favor of all of you? I made a new story a while back, it's got quite a few chapters, it's called PJO Snippets. I've gotten some great reviews, and I would really appreciate you checking it out!**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, school is a killer. **

**ideas, reviews, and of course, reviews for the Mark of Athena!**

**^speaking of MoA, I think in a week or two I may post something about it Percabeth in it. maybe. I'll just... go get on that.**

**thanks again!**


	20. Haunted House

**HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS CHAPTER 20! ;ASLKDJF THANKS FOR ALL THE FAB REVIEWS, I LOVE READING THEM! Thanks to TheAwesome101 for this idea! by the way, I'm really sorry about not updating, I just haven't had the urge to. Also, I uploaded the first chapter of a new fic called 'Breaking the Chain.' It's a detailed account of Silena and Charlie, told from her point of view. If you have time, I would love for you to read it and review!**

**As promised, a halloween special because It's really close and i just realized and stuff...**

**Anyway, please review!**

* * *

"Please, Annabeth?" he clasped his hands and sunk to his knees in front of me.

"No," I said, glaring at him.

"Pwetty pwease?" he stuck his lower lip out, pouting.

"Not when you talk like that."

"Purty plerse wherth er cherry ern terp?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I almost caved in, but then I remembered what he was asking me to do.

"_No._"

"You're no fun."

"Deal with it."

"_Annabeth!_ Puh-lease?" Percy pleaded.

"I said no, Seaweed Brain. No means no."

"Even if-"

"_No._"

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't like Halloween, especially after last year." **(A/N: from my previous spider Halloween chapter) **I shuddered at the memory.

"It's not even Halloween yet!" he said, waving his hands above his head in indignation.

"Exactly, I already have to deal with it for one day, why should I deal with it for another?" I demanded.

"It won't take the entire day!"

"Every hour spent is another hour that I could have been doing something productive," I said, looking back down at my laptop.

"You're such a party pooper," he said, pouting, slumping with his head resting on his hands.

"You're so immature," I said, sniffing and looking down my nose at my computer.

"I am not!" he said, sitting straight up.

"Says the 'man' who wants to go to a haunted house. Only kids do that stuff." I put air quotes around 'man.' What Percy wanted to go do wasn't very manly.

"Hey, I'm a man! And for your information, plenty of adults go to haunted houses!" he put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

"That's only because their kids drag them along," I said, typing equations absentmindedly on Daedalus's laptop.

"...Wait a minute! I know why you don't want to go!" he exclaimed, pointing at me, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Enlighten me."

"Annabeth, the lights already on," he said, his face scrunching in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Augh!" I said, facepalming. "Nevermind you dolt. Why don't I want to go? Tell me your theory." I shut my laptop and fixed him under my death glare.

"Okay. You. Are. _Scared," _he said, grinning like he had won 10,000 dollars. An icy spike felt like it was poking my stomach. How had he gotten it right?

"I am not!" I said, resorting to yelling, hopefully drawing someone to come distract us from this terrible conversation.

"Ooh, look who's getting all defensive!" he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?" he leaned in, cupping a hand to his ear like he thought I would tell him my deepest darkest secrets.

I scowled and threw a pillow at him. He fake fell backward and landed on his back with a thud. "Seaweed Brain," I muttered. He sat up, laughing, and I was tempted to wipe that grin off his face with another fluffy projectile.

"Ha ha ha, Annabeth doesn't want to go to the haunted house with me because she's _scared!_ Oh, this is too good!" he laughed, throwing his head back and banging his fist on the floor in fits of laughter. I could feel my face heat up.

"Shut up! I am _not_ scared!" I said.

"Prove it," he said, suddenly deadly serious. He stood up and walked over to the bed where I was sitting and leaned over, very close. His scent of fresh air and sea salt washed over me, and his green eyes bored holes into me.

"Prove to me that Annabeth Chase isn't scared of anything."

How could I resist?

* * *

"Are you sure this is it, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, this is what the thing said."

We stood in front of the abandoned warehouse, now filled with colorful lights and advertisements. There were several people meandering around outside, and in.

I peeked in one of the windows. It was a small room, lit only by tacky smiling pumpkin lights. A woman was sitting at a table, taking money and handing out tickets. I could hear spooky music and fake screaming from inside.

The only thing that was relatively scary in the room was the ominous black curtain hanging over the entrance to the 'haunted house.'

We walked inside, and the woman sitting at the desk smiled at us, showing off her fake vampire teeth. I rolled my eyes toward Percy, and he nudged me with his hip, smirking.

He stepped forward, paid, and handed me my ticket. The guy by the door was dressed like the grim reaper with a huge hood and a scythe, like Kronos'. I shuddered at the memory. Glancing at Percy, I could see that he was also eyeing the guy warily.

We gave him our tickets, and he held the curtain open for us. I grabbed Percy's hand roughly as we were plunged into darkness as the curtain shut behind us.

As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that we weren't in complete darkness, just very close to it. I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

Percy squeezed my hand and led me forward. I could just see the glint of his grin in the extremely dim lighting. The black walls had loose black cloth hanging from them. They could be hiding anything.

We turned a corner. Standing in our path was a small girl.

Her light brown frazzled hair was ratted, making it stick out past her slim shoulders. She was dressed in a nightgown stained with red. Her face was gaunt, but I could tell it was make up. She had fake blook trickling down the side of her face, and a fake ax in her head.

All I could think about was how fake it looked- staged.

I would have laughed at the girl, had she not looked miserable.

I walked up to her calmly, dragging Percy behind me.

She looked up at me warily. "You look tired. Why don't you go home and wash up?" She smiled up at me and slipped through a hole in the black clothed wall. I grinned at Percy. "I'm not scared yet," I sing-songed.

He rolled his eyes. "Keyword there, _yet_." I elbowed him in the side, and we kept walking.

We turned many corners, and hidden in every aclove were scenes of 'horror.' The amounts of fake blood was astonishing. I rolled my eyes throughout most of the walk.

Sure, a few things startled me, like the clown that jumped out from behind a corner, and the 'dead' body that I almost tripped over, but it really wasn't that bad. As we went through one of the last doorways, I looked over my shoulder at Percy.

"Still not scared," I said, grinning. He stuck his tongue out in reply. I crossed the threshold of the doorway before Percy, just wanting to get it over with. I felt something soft against my face. Spiderwebs. As they gave way, I could feel the trip wire my foot triggered.

I shrieked as a load of bugs fell on me. Only, they weren't bugs. They were a certain type of fake hairy arachnid that starts with a 'spi' and ends with a 'der.'

I shouted profanities that would make the dirtiest mouthed sailor blush and look appalled. I jumped around, batting at my hair and clothes, trying to get all the creepy crawlies off me while Percy held his sides, roaring with laughter.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. He gave me the 'thumbs-up.'

"Gods, Annabeth, they're fake," he said, holding one up. I stopped screaming and walked over to him. I gently took the fake spider away from him, like it might come to life at any moment. I poked it and froze, waiting for a reaction from it. It didn't move.

I looked up at Percy, who was trying not to laugh. I scowled at him, but then another thought crossed my mind. I smiled.

"Well, that was stupid of me, wasn't it?" I said. Percy looked like I had just asked him if the sky was magenta.

"Wait, did you just admit that something you did was stupid?" he asked.

"Yup."

"But... you don't _do _that."

"I think I'll start a new habit," I said, heading for the exit door. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, and I took that as the okay.

We walked back to the car in silence. When we got close, I turned to him.

"Trick or treat?" I asked. He grinned.

"Treat, please."

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled against my lips, and I tried not to laugh as I slipped a finger through one of the belt loops in his jeans. I opened my eyes. His face was bright red. I gently tugged, pulling the roughish blue fabric away from his skin, just a little bit. Now his face was a color to rival Santa Claus's hat. I tugged a little harder, leaving about two iches space between his skin and the jean.

With no regrets, I dropped the fake spider I had been holding down his pants.

At the same time, I dug my other hand into his pocket and grabbed the car keys. I sprinted to it, unlocking it as I went, and hopped in the driver's seat, making sure to lock the doors.

Then, I looked back at Percy. He was shaking his leg and swearing, his face still the color of a strawberry. I laughed until my sides ached, and I could see him mouth the words, "I HATE YOU!" That just made me laugh harder.

When he had finally shook the fake spider out of his pants, he turned towards me, and walked over to the passenger's side. He knocked on the window, and I grudginly unlocked it. He grinned.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" he said. I laughed.

"You got that right," I replied. We drove to his apartment in silence. I was visiting for the weekend. As we parked, Percy leaned over and took the keys out of the ignition. Before I knew it, he had stuck the fake spider down my low-cut shirt.

I shrieked fowl words, but he was already out the door and into the apartment building. I stuck my hand down my shirt, retrieving the spider and receiving a few strange looks from pedestrians walking by. I shook my head, and entered the building. I jumped on the waiting elevator, knowing that Percy would have taken the stairs.

But sometimes he forgot that he lived on the eighth floor.

Which means I won the race.

I waited just inside his apartment door, using the spare key Sally had given me. Percy came in a few minutes later, breathing hard.

I jumped on his back, making him shout, probably waking his parents. He fell to the floor, and luckily he broke the fall for me. Somehow, I ended up straddling his middle, with him face down on the floor.

He moaned something unintelligable, and I smirked. Before he could roll over and send me flying, I stuck the spider down not only his pants, but his boxers too. He yelled so loud that I knew the neighbors would complain tomorrow.

I jumped off him and raced to the guest bedroom, passing Paul and Sally standing in their doorway, looking tired and confused. I waved, then shut my door behind me, locking it and shoving a chair under the doorknob.

Not that that would stop Percy. Trust me, I knew.

I quickly got into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

About a minute later, Percy banged on my door. "YOU'LL PAY THIS TIME, WISE GIRL!"

"SHADDUP, SEAWEED BRAIN, YOU'LL WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!"

"LOOK WHO'S YELLING, YA IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"QUIET DOWN, KIDS!" Paul yelled from another room, silencing Percy and I.

"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy said quietly from the other side of the door. I smiled. I loved how our moods could change so quickly. It definitely kept things interesting.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I heard him retreat from the door, and I got out of bed. I pulled the chair away from the door, and Percy jumped at me. I gasped a bit as he slipped his hands around my back, pulling me into a rough kiss.

One of his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back while the other gently tickled under my pajama shirt. I sighed against him.

Suddenly, I leaped back as he shoved the spider down the back of my pants. He smirked at me as I dug in my pants for the spider.

"Night, Annabeth," he said. He walked out the door, closing it gently behind him. I finally found the spider, and I pulled it out.

It wasn't fake.

* * *

**And there you have it! Reviews are much appreciated, I love hearing your guys' feedback about these! If you have any suggestions, grammar mistake notices, please feel free to put it in a review or a PM!**

**Thanks for reading, I'll be seeing you in a week or two. School really beats all the writing creativeinesssss out of me.**

**I opened a new poll if you're interested in voting. For all of those who have or will, thanks! I uploaded a new story about Silena and Charlie. It's called 'Breaking the Chain,' and I highly reccommend it, I've gotten some good reviews. It's not done yet, but right now, the whole story, or at least what I've written is over 5,000 words. If you have a couple minutes, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Thanks again, and Review please!**


	21. I Took an Arrow to the Knee!

**Dear followers, favoriters, reviewers, and everyone else who has read this story. As much as it hurts me to say this, I think I need to take a break. I'll still be updating, but only once every month or two; I just don't have the time or energy to keep writing. I really hope you don't take it personally if I haven't used your idea, but I just don't have the willpower. I'm really really sorry.**

**I'm also sorry that the last chapter wasn't that good. I know several of you complained about it, and I really appreciate the constructive critisism. Thanks for sticking with me all this time, this'll be the last chapter for a while.**

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to thank Percy or to hit him.

I mean honestly. You would think that the dope would know by now that when I get addicted to something, I get _addicted._

And no, I'm not talking drugs.

I'm talking _Skyrim._

I suppose it is like a drug though. It's addicting, and whenever you don't play for too long, you find yourself thinking about it, wanting to play. It comes before everything else: food, sleep, school, and training.

The only downside is the spiders.

* * *

When Percy first invited me to his cabin to play it, I was skeptical. It sounded dumb; running around the wilderness killing stuff and going on quests.

So, of course I had to try it out.

Percy let me start a new file, from the very beginning. I glanced at him during the opening scene, and caught a hint of nostalgia on his face as he looked at Helgen fondly. My foot tapped impatiently, waiting for something exciting to happen.

As we all stepped off the carraige, the screen suddenly flipped around so I was facing myself, or at least my character. I looked at Percy imploringly.

"Go on!" he gestured with his hand for me to continue.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, feeling rather dumb.

"Design your character, duh. I thought you were smart!" I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, causing him to wince. I turned my eyes back to the screen, interested now.

I decided right then and there to make her as bad-ass as could be.

I made her a blonde-haired Nord. She was thin but muscular, and her eyes were like storm clouds. She wore no make-up, but had light green war-paint on her face. Her expression was fierce.

So basically, it was me.

I named her Annabeth, really original, right?

We watched the next scene in silence. Percy kept glancing over at me, gauging my reaction to everything. I kneeled down, turning my head sideways, looking up at the executioner. Already I had a backstory formulating in my head, thinking like my character.

I have to say that I was surprised when an enormous black dragon landed above me.

And when I mean surprised, I mean scared shitless.

"HOLY SHIT, PERCY, WHAT THE FUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME? OH, MY GODS THERE'S A FUCKING DRAGON CHASING ME HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS WHAT DO I DO STYX!"

"Run to the tower," Percy instructed calmly.

"WHAT FUCKING TOWER THERE'S NOT A TOWER IN SIGHT YOU MORON! Oh, over there. Okay."

Somehow, I made it down into the caves.

After throwing the controller around several times, and some more screaming, Percy announced that I was almost out. I felt so relieved that I could have curled up and cried.

I jogged towards a large room, completely unsuspecting.

The dragon didn't even compare to the scare I got from the spiders jumping down on my head.

I couldn't even form coherent words. I just threw the controller up in the air and did a backwards roll off the bed onto the floor, screeching like an owl. I scrambled up against the wall, slipping on the wood floor in my socks.

"Annabeth, you know you're going to die if you don't kill the spiders," Percy said, catching the falling controller and gesturing for me to take it. All I could look at were the spiders on the TV, and the egg sacs and webs dripping from the ceiling.

I shook my head furiously, not able to say anything through my heavy breathing. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll kill them for you," he said, sighing. I swallowed and watched him kill the spiders, earning my character hardly a scratch. After he escaped from the cave, he handed me the controller. His eyes softened as he looked at me.

I grudgingly took the controller and sat down next to him on the bed. He was still looking at me with concern.

I turned back to the screen, and he did too.

After a few moments of silence and a scare from a dragon flying overhead, I hit Percy's knee with the controller.

"Shit! Ah- what was that for?!"

"You could have at least warned me about the spiders!" I said, hitting him again.

"I took an arrow to the knee!" he yelled. I stopped my barrage of attacks, mid swing.

"What?"

Percy slapped his forehead with his palm. "Augh, you're not part of the fandom yet. You'll get it soon enough, trust me." I gave him an incredulous look, then turned my attention back to the game.

As I played, everyone seemed to be telling me to go to Whiterun. So, I did. I got attacked by three wolves, a giant, and a very confused skooma addict.

I walked around town, drinking it all in. I saw a guard standing near the market, so I went to talk to him.

I get the reference now.

* * *

**For those of you who don't play Skyrim, it's a game where you go on quests, and you kill people, creatures, animals, undead, etc. "I took an arrow to the knee," is kind of an inside joke with the fandom. The actual line that the guard says is, "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow the knee." It's kind of an excuse for anything. Your mom asks you why you won't clean your room? "I can't, I took an arrow to the knee."**

**Anyway, thanks a lot to everyone who has read this story. I love you all. This might be the last time I 'see' you for a while, so, um... Bye?**

**okay even I can admit that was a shitty goodbye.**

**Bye!**


End file.
